junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Animals
Animals 'are organisms, that can be found in Tezuka's manga, films and tv shows of Jungle Emperor. List of Animals Mammals *Lion (Panthera Leo): Leo, Laiya, Panja, Eliza, Leona, Bubu, Keruru & Amaji, Marody, Belladonna, Androcles, Rune, Lukio, Specklerex, Rune's unnamed mate and cubs. * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii): Tommy, Dodie * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx): Buzara, Scratch Baboon, Muffy and Sandi. * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana): Pagoola, Bizo * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis): Boss Rhino, Uncle Rhino * Leopard (Panthera pardus): Bongo, Toto, Billy * Giraffe: Geraldine, Raff, Lulu * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta): Tom and Tab * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus): Speedy Cheetah, Fancy Prancy, Charley, Harley, Dash * Eastern Gorilla: Silver, Garu * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus): Gibo, Gargoyle G. Warthog * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus):Elder Dolf, unnamed wildebeest in episodes 3 and 29 of Jungle Emperor 89. * Wooly Mammoth:The Mammoth * Plains Zebra(Equus quagga): Stripes * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius): Mrs. Hippo and her baby, Bacchus, Gabu * Patas Monkey * Vervet Monkey * Colobus Monkey * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Chamca Baboon * Geleda Baboon * Golden Mole * Eastern Mole: Mole * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer): Samson, Otis * Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) * Barbary Sheep: Pop Wooly * African wild dogs (Lycaon pictus): Rick, Bascar * Okapi: Kapi * Grant's Gazelle * Gemsbok (''Oryx gazella) * Scimitar-horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Hartebeest * Bushbuck * Giant Eland * Impala * Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) * Four toed Hedgehog: Harvey Hedgehog * African Crested Porcupine * Aardvark: Aardvark * Cape Hare * European Rabbit * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Chimpanzee * Bornean Orangutan * White-Handed Gibbon * Senegal Bushbaby: Galago * Red-legged Sun Squirrel (Heliosciurus rufobrachium) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Cape Ground Squirrel * Eastern Chipmunk * Brown Rat: Jack * Black Rat * Field Mouse * House Mouse * Four toed Jerboa: Jerboa * Red Fox * Fennec Fox * Black-Backed Jackal * Domestic Horse (Equus caballus) * Wild Horse (Equus ferus) * Cattle: Mawula * Cape Fur Seal: Floppo * Mule * Rock Hyrax * Serval (Leptailurus '''serval) * Wild Cat: Wiley * Bengal Tiger (Panthera Tigris): Paola, Flyger * Jaguar * Giant Anteater * Malayan Tapir * North American Raccoon * Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis): Skunk * Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) * Hoffman´s two-toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Groundhog * Grey Wolf * American Bison * Brown Bear * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Black Bear * Domestic Dog * Mountain Goat * Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries) * Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Smilodon Birds * Parrots: Coco, Peck * African Grey Parrot * Blue and Gold Macaw * Scarlet Macaw * Material Eagle(Polemaetus bellicosus): Myu, Maya, the Gamera * African Fish Eagle(Haliaeetus vocifer): Clutch * White Stork: Stork * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus): Benny, Big Ben * Tanzanian Red-billed Hornbill * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) * Yellow-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Great White Pelican * Pink Backed Pelican * Ruppel's Griffon Vulture: Vulture, Rancid * Harris's Hawk * Peregrine Falcon * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) * Secretary Bird * Sacred Ibis * Grey Crowned Crane * Common Myna (Acridotheres tristis) * Spotted Eagle Owl: Gypsy * White-necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) * Helmeted Guinea Fowl: Jenny Hen * Chicken * Archaeopteryx Reptiles, Non avian Dinosaurs and Amphibians * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus): Gruff * Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri): Lolo, Newton * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Flap-necked Chameleon (Chamaeleo dilepis) * African Rock Python * Reticulated Python * Egyptian Cobra * Black Mamba * Leopard Tortoise * Galapagos Tortoise * Common Agama (Agama agama) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * African Clawed Frog * African Common Toad *Tyrannosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Triceratops *Stegosaurus *Dryosaurus *Brachiosaurus Insects, Arachnids and other invertebrates. * Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) * King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) * African Driver Ant * Leaf cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus satyrus) * African Rhinoceros Beetle * Citrus swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) * Grasshopper * Tsetse Fly (Glossina austeni) * Desert Locust * Crabs * Octopus Fishes * Clownfish * Humphead Cichlid * Red Belied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) * Atlantic Giant Grouper * Flying Fish * Cod * Sawshark * Seahorse * Smallmouth Bass * Tuna Gallery Lions_and_LionessesRunning.png|African Lion Gazelles.png|Thomson's Gazelle JEL_Zebra.png|Plains Zebra Meerkat.png|Meerkat JEL_Wildebeests.png|Blue wildebeest Jungle-emperor-leo-Monkeys.png|Chimpanzee Cheetah.png|Tanzanian Cheetah Squirrel.jpg|Grey Squirrel JEL Crocodile.png|Nile Crocodile Warthogs.png|Common Warthog Silverback Gorilla.jpg|Eastern Gorilla Ostrich-jungle-emperor-leo.png|Ostrich Hippos.png|Hippopotamus JEL Elephants.png|African Elephant Lycon.jpg|African Wild Dog Rabbits.jpg|Cape Hare JEL Penguins.png|African Penguin JEL Gemsboks.jpg|Gemsbok JEL Sable Antelope.png|Sable Antelope JEL_Flamingos.png|Greater Flamingo Camels-jungle-emperor-leo.png|Dromedary Camel Chameleon.jpg|Panther Chameleon Aardvark.png|Aardvark Vulture.png|Ruppel's Griffon Vulture JEL Eagles.png|Martial Eagle JEL Rhinos.png|Black Rhinoceros JEL Giraffes.png|Giraffe Buffaloes.jpg|African Cape Buffalo Pelicans.jpg|Great White Pelican Jel89_monkeys.jpg|Pantas Monkeys JEL Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon JEL Nilgais.jpg|Nilgai Bushbaby and her kid.png|Senegal Bushbaby Circus Tiger.jpg|Tiger Leopards.png|African Leopard Screenshot 20180325-215640.jpg|Eastern Chipmunk Hornbills.jpg|Tanzania Red billed hornbill Screenshot 20180327-153513.jpg|African Rock Python Screenshot 20180518-223125.jpg JEL-Birds.jpg|Superb Starlings, North Red Bishop, Green Flycatcher, and Yellow Canarys JEL Cappybarra.png|Capybaras JEL_Asian_Elephant.jpg JEL Eland.jpg FlyingFish.jpg Screenshot 20180531-215236.jpg JEL-Porcupines.jpg|African Crested Porcupine JEL Egrets.jpg|Cattle Egret JEL-Raccoons.jpg JEL-Piranhas.jpg Turtles.jpg Leo-Ieiri-A Boy screen 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Lions Category:Elephants Category:Cheetahs Category:Birds Category:Rhinoceros Category:Leopards Category:Giraffes Category:Female Category:Parrots Category:Skunks Category:Zebras Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Tigers Category:Wildebeests Category:Vultures Category:Warthogs Category:Gazelles Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Rats Category:Buffaloes Category:Galagos Category:Turtles Category:Owls Category:Squirrels Category:Dogs